There are several known approaches for controlling the inverters mentioned in the introduction. An inverter adapted for feeding power to a grid, as well as a solution corresponding to the control thereof is disclosed e.g. in US 2011/0133558 A1. This document, however, does not cover a control adapted for efficient regulation in the case of a grid voltage comprising asymmetry and/or upper harmonics.
In the light of known solutions, a need has arisen to provide a control method and control device, which enable control efficiently, simply and with the smallest possible error even in the cases mentioned above.